Two Whirpools in between Leaves
by AbyssEater
Summary: Kushina and Naruto, both the last of the Uzumaki Clan together they will rebuilt their Clan to its former glory while fighting threats that are after their family or something more personal. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Two Whirlpools in between Leafs.

* * *

Kushina and Naruto, both the last of the Uzumaki Clan together they will rebuilt their Clan to its former glory while fighting threats that after their family or after something more personal. [AU]

* * *

Celebrations were held in Konohagakure no Sato as the news of Iwagakure surrendering and the war ending with Konoha and Suna as winners made the ears of her people.

Numerous people, civilian and shinobi alike could be seen outside. Expressions of relief and happiness were evident on their faces as they no longer had to deal with the war, shop owners and food vendors stood outside and were selling their goods as the mood in Konoha was festive.

Iwa had finally surrendered after Konoha's prodigy, Minato Namikaze had almost single handedly exterminated their forces with his Hiraishin no Jutsu. With speed that was unmatched he became the bane of Iwa and was one of the main causes for Konoha's victory.

His speed with the Hiraishin and the effect it gave him caused Iwa to give him the nickname, Kiroi Senko and with that he became the first SS-Rank shinobi with a flee on sight ordered by Iwagakure themselves, though that didn't cause other villages to be any less wary.

The Third Tsuchikage, Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki was widely known for being stubborn and for him to mark an enemy shinobi with a SS danger rating and a flee on sight order said that the shinobi was someone other villages would have to look out for which was true as the other villages had seen Minato Namikaze in action with his Hiraishin and it was most definitely something to fear.

Though it wasn't just Minato's actions that caused the war to end.

Walking through the village, hand in hand with smiles on their faces were none other than 22 year old Uzumaki Kushina and 22 year old Uzumaki Naruto. Both were speculated to be the last members of the famous Uzumaki Clan and powerful shinobi's on their own right.

Uzumaki Kushina, a beautiful woman with an.. interesting personality who caught attention from both the male and female gender and was walking with her boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto. Her long, vibrant red hair which reached her lower back and was a trademark of any Uzumaki shined beautifully as she was leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

She wore a black fitting kimono with numerous Uzumaki Clan swirls on it. Her hair was loose, letting the wind flow through it which both she and Naruto liked.

Seeing her like this people wouldn't guess she was a fearsome kunoichi on the battlefield who in combined with her mastery of the blade and chakra chains capable of subduing even the mightiest of Bijuu gained S-Rank status in the bingo book with the nickname, Akai Chishio no Habanero.

''Naruto-kun, i'm hungry dattebane!'' Kushina said as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend's face.

Naruto chuckled softly. ''Very well Kushi-chan, lead the way.'' Naruto said to his girlfriend who gave him a bright smile as she proceeded to drag him away by his hand.

Numerous Shinobi and Civilians alike looked at the power couple as Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto _Kōjin_ Uzumaki if one would look into his bingo book page was dragged away by his girlfriend. Like Kushina he too was a S-Ranked Shinobi with an approach with caution warning.

Naruto had gained his nickname due to his masterful control over Katon where he could fire Katon Jutsu's with just a single hand seal and widespread Jutsu's that could change the tide, the likes which haven't been seen since the traitorous ex-leader of the Uchiha Clan Uchiha Madara. Other than that his chakra levels were completely off the charts even when considering that Uzumaki Clan members have more than normal chakra levels, his chakra levels were on par with Kushina who was the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Much to the Uchiha Clan's ire he even knew Madara's trademark, **Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku** and **Gouka Messhitsu** which the Uchiha Clan had wanted since forever as there was no information on those Jutsu's anywhere to find. They had done everything possible from demanding the Hokage to share his information on the Jutsu. To marriage proposals with Mikoto and a spot as respected member of the Uchiha Clan. Too bad for them Naruto was only interested in Kushina who likewise had her eyes on him.

 **Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku** , a S-rank Katon Jutsu that was so powerful and widespread it caused his enemies to need numerous Suiton users to even try and block it. Naruto, like Madara had used this Jutsu to decimate his enemies by the dozens.

Then there was his **Katon: Gouka Messhitsu**. Unlike **Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku** which was widespread, this Jutsu fired a very hot but concentrated stream of flames which incinerated it's target. It would need a Suiton with Kage level chakra reserves and control over Suiton to block it by themselves.

Both he and Kushina were sent to the frontlines each time an enemy jinchuuriki was spotted were the two would make quick work of them. Naruto would use his **Gouka Messhitsu** while Kushina would subdue the Jinchuuriki or Bijuu with her chakra chains as the two were known for being a Bijuu Destroyer. The two were praised for their unparalleled teamwork that went hand to hand with the other and caused the enemy shinobi to think twice before even facing them.

One would needed to be at least Kage-level shinobi in order to face the two once they were in action should they want to stand a chance.

Like Kushina, Naruto had red hair which reached his shoulders though his had slight spikes in it which was weird considering that normally Uzumaki Clan members hair didn't spike. Both his parents were Uzumaki's as Naruto had a picture of them though his father's hair had a few spikes as well making him wonder who his grandparents were as his father told him he lived in an orphanage from young age.

Naruto too wore a kimono, his was dark blue which made his red hair stand out more than normal and had Uzumaki spirals around the sleeves and had a few tomoes underneath the collar. Added with that he wore regular sandals which he regretted slightly as Kushina dragged him through the streets of Konoha.

''We're here dattebane.'' Kushina exclaimed as she brought him to where she wanted. Naruto looked and wasn't surprised as he saw they were in front of Ichiraku's as both of them enjoyed eating there.

''Well, what are we waiting for?'' Naruto asked as he the two walked towards the stand.

''Kushina, Naruto it's good to see you two lovebirds.'' Teuchi greeted the two making them blush slightly.

''Ojisan, me and Naru-kun were hungry and came here for some ramen dattebane.'' Kushina said as she greeted the man who made them ramen since she'd been a kid.

''Ah good, the usual i take it?'' Teuchi asked as he looked at the two. Both Kushina and Naruto nodded their head as Teuchi went to work.

As Teuchi was preparing their food Kushina and Naruto got into a bit off smalltalk before they saw someone taking the seat to her left.

''Mikoto?'' Kushina said as she took notice of her best friend who sat next her.

''Huh? Oh hey Kushi-chan, sorry i wasn't paying attention.'' Mikoto said before she noticed Naruto. ''Hello to you as well Naruto, hope Kushina isn't being hard on you.'' Mikoto said to the person she would have been married to had he accepted their clan's offer.

Kushina merely pouted at Mikoto's words

''Hey to you as well and as for your question, nope i can handle her.'' Naruto greeted her back with a carefree smile making Kushina turn her attention to him with a slight glare. Just as she was about to open her mouth Teuchi presented them their food which took away her attention as she began to devour the ramen like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

''So Mikoto,'' Kushina began as she had already finished her bowl. ''How's little Itachi-kun doing?'' Kushina asked as she was curious. She had heard he had witnessed the war something Mikoto, Naruto and herself felt quite sad about as he was still very young.

Mikoto released a sigh as she heard her question. Her son had returned different as the war ended and became more appreciative of life itself, and while he hated war and unnecessary violence he would still do what is asked by either her husband or the hokage.

''He… he's changed Kushina.'' Mikoto said. ''He seems to have become some sort of pacifist now that the war has ended. While he still does what is required of him and we're proud of him i wish he took a break if not for me then himself to i feel Fugaku is pushing him too much.'' Mikoto told her childhood friend.

Both Naruto and Kushina sighed as they heard Fugaku's name. Both wondered numerous times what she saw in him as they weren't the biggest fan of the man himself. He was as stoic as a hyuuga and was one of the few who pestered Naruto regarding his Katon Jutsu. The man was the complete opposite of Mikoto it wasn't even funny. But alas, what's done is done and the two already had their first child.

Itachi Uchiha, both Kushina and Naruto had met the boy numerous time before, Hell, Itachi had even asked Naruto for some tips regarding Katon Jutsu which he happily provided as there wasn't anyone better than him when it came to those in Konoha.

The boy was polite but seemed to have built some sort of emotionless mask over the years. That and they said the boy was a prodigy not seen since Madara. He had graduated at the top of his class at the age of 7 and unlocked and mastered his sharingan at that same age. The boy was also polite enough not to copy other people's jutsu with his sharingan unlike some members of the Uchiha Clan.

As both finished eating they wished Mikoto a good day before they continued their walk through the village, occasionally waving at someone they recognized or who recognized them before not too long they were addressed by someone they knew all too well.

''Naruto-san, Kushina-san, have you seen Minato-sensei?''

Both Naruto and Kushina looked at each other as if they're speaking with just their gaze before turning to the boy who spoke. ''Sorry kashi-kun, we haven't seen Minato today but we'll keep our eyes open.'' Kushina said towards Kakashi who looked dejected but none the less nodded.

As they were walking Naruto suddenly spoke up. ''Hm, it's indeed weird that we haven't seen Minato today. With him having a large part in our victory i at least expected to see him.'' Naruto said towards his girlfriend who merely shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Located in the Hokage's office three people could be seen.

The first was a old male with a goatee and grey hairs and eyes they were filled with wisdom as he gazed at the young man in front of him.

Said young man had cerulean blue eyes with blond spiky hair with two jaw length bangs to each side of his angular face. His blue eyes staring in disbelief at the older man in front of him. ''What do you think sensei?'' He asked to the other male to the right of him.

''I think you should take it Minato, this is a once in a lifetime chance and you seem to be the correct person for this.'' A male voice spoke. Said owner of this voice was a older man with a spiky mane of white hair which reached his waist. He had red lined under his eyes that went all the way down.

''Well Minato, are you following the advice Jiraiya gave you?'' The older man asked him.

Minato closed his eyes for a bit before opening them, they shone with seriousness few have seen and lived. ''I… i accept Hiruzen-sama.'' Minato spoke making the older man smile at him.

''Good, good, i will have the Daimyo come by later today so we'll have your inauguration later this evening. For now enjoy your day and prepare a speech.'' The man spoke as he shooed them out of his office. Seeing them both gone Hiruzen twisted his chair around as he light his pipe before exhaling while gazing over Konoha.

' _Konoha will have a bright future with you leading it Minato_ '

* * *

It was late in the evening as everyone was requested just outside the Hokage tower. Kushina was standing with Naruto, his arm around her shoulder holding her close as they spotted Mikoto and her family.

''Mikoto-chan!'' Kushina said as she waved over her friend. Mikoto looked where the voice came from and spotted Naruto and Kushina, the latter waving at her. Mikoto looked at her husband who nodded at her as the three made their way towards the couple.

''Naruto-san, Kushina-san.'' Both Itachi and Fugaku greeted them.

''Fugaku-san, Itachi-kun'' Both Kushina and Naruto greeted them back.

''Any of you have any idea what this is about?'' Naruto asked Fugaku who shook his head.

''No, we have no idea either. We were just asked to come to the Hokage tower for something important and here we are.'' Fugaku answered with Naruto nodding as they received the same notification. Off to the side Kushina was talking with Mikoto, ignoring their boyfriend/husband talking.

''...But i'm getting old and it's in my opinion which was backed up by the Fire Daimyo himself that Konoha needs someone newer to lead them. A new tree, a fresh pillar of strength which will lead Konoha in the direction my predecessors had before me. So, i would like to introduce to all of you with full backing of the Daimyo, Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato!'' The Sandaime spoke as Minato made his appearance. He wore a white jacket with flame motif on the bottom and Yondaime was written on it's back in kanji.

Both civilians and shinobi broke out in applause and cheers as Minato was revealed as Yondaime Hokage. Everyone knew of his actions in the war and his power so while him being chooses as Hokage wasn't that much of a surprise the fact that the Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen retired was.

In the cheering crowd both Kushina and Naruto were shocked at the revelation before quickly breaking out off it and clapped as well. They knew it was a matter of time before The Sandaime would announce a successor and it was either Minato, Orochimaru, Jiraiya or perhaps himself though Naruto would decline the offer if he were to be chosen.

Naruto, like Kushina had a lot of energy and sitting in an office all day behind a desk isn't a good way to spend his energy. Though chances of dying were a lot less as the Hokage he just didn't have the interest for it at the moment. Currently Naruto was more focused on his and Kushina's relationship instead of being Hokage.

Likewise Kushina was also on the same page as Naruto, she remembered how she used to say she wanted to become Hokage when she was younger but as time went by and she started to get in a relationship with Naruto that dream was slowly but surely replaced by the picture of Naruto, herself and a baby boy or girl in her arms. Suddenly she was brought out of her thought as she felt something wet on her lips and saw that Naruto was kissing her. Looking into his eyes she saw the love that was directed at her and she could tell she had the same thoughts as him so slowly Kushina closed her eyes as she kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck with her hands intertwined.

* * *

As Minato stepped forward he took in the faces of the people who were cheering for him with a smile. His eyes looking through the crowd as he searched for the color red. Spotting what he was looking for the smile on his face stayed while his eyes lost their happiness as he looked at the two Uzumaki kissing one another. How he wished it was him that was kissing Kushina or even holding her. Her body pressed against his while he would play with her long red hair.

He had a crush on her since the academy. Her bright personality and short temper as she beat up those who made fun of her hair. Minato had plenty of fangirls back in the academy but never expressed any interest in them as they weren't worth his time. Likewise Kushina, the only girl he was interested in never really gave him much attention.

That became even less when Naruto had arrived. He was a Uzumaki like her and the two immediately hit off well as they had the same interest in food and disliked those who made fun of their hair. Though with Naruto it was mostly boys who made fun of his hair but never had the guts to act as Naruto had shown skill that was on par with his own, some even better as it came to ninjutsu and the girls gained crushes on him who he ignored for Kushina who he had shown active interest in.

He even defended Kushina numerous times and while he himself never made fun of her he didn't really do anything to help either. His crush only grew as the years went by and Kushina grew into a beautiful woman. Her hair which she used to be made fun off was now something girls were jealous for and males were looking at her with longing while throwing jealous glares at Naruto who paid them no attention.

Naruto himself had grown a lot which gained him more attention of the opposite gender which he payed no mind and soon both he and himself were the most sought after boys in the village. Though not many girl dared to approach Naruto due to him being almost always seen with Kushina who had a reputation back then was enough for any girls who had interest in him to back off.

Then came her kidnapping. When Minato had noticed Kushina had been kidnapped he had immediately gone and searched after her. He had followed the trail of her hair that was on the ground as he ean as fast as he could towards her location in hopes of saving her and perhaps tell her he liked her or anything to get her to notice him and would make her spend some time with him instead of her fellow Uzumaki.

However he was too late…

When Minato arrived he came across the sight of the corpses of 5 Kumo Jounin. Some burned while others had Kunai wounds over their body and Kushina who was happily snuggled into the chest of Naruto who stood in the middle of them, no blood was seen on him as his eyes showed warmth towards Kushina who he was carrying.

Naruto had greeted him as did Kushina but Minato just ignored them as he walked back towards konoha in silence while Kushina and Naruto talked. Occasionally the sound of Kushina's giggles would reach his ears while he did his best to ignore them.

Shortly after that incident both Naruto and Kushina became boyfriend and girlfriend while he, Namikaze Minato, a prodigy and apprentice of Jiraiya the Toad Sage was single. He had no interest in fangirls, he wanted someone who was strong, funny and not afraid of talking back to him someone like… Kushina…

War broke out shortly after and while both Naruto and Kushina were sent out together he was in a completely different group altogether with his genin team aside from Kakashi who was promoted to Jounin.

He had heard of reports of how the two of them made enemy jinchuuriki cower and were defeated easily. Their teamwork and skills were so good with the other one would've thought they've done this ever since they could walk.

And now, on one of the happiest days his mood was ruined by the sight of the two kissing each other. So he did his best and waved down at the others with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

On the sidelines Jiraiya looked at his apprentice with a proud smile which dropped slightly as he saw the look in his apprentice's eyes. He followed the gaze before releasing a sad sigh.

Minato had told him of his crush on Uzumaki Kushina who herself seemed to be only interested in her fellow Uzumaki. The boy had tried over and over again to gain her attention and Jiraiya worried slightly for both his apprentice as he sometimes thought Minato had an obsession over the girl.

If worst comes to worst the two would someday come to a fight and even Jiraiya wasn't sure who would win if those two would go all out.

Even with Minato's Hiraishin and rasengan Naruto's reflexes were inhuman were he once managed to block Minato's fist when he used his Hiraishin to teleport to his side. Those that were watching were shocked as they saw the first time Minato failed to get a hit on his enemy with his prized Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Then when it came to Ninjutsu Minato would be easily overwhelmed. Even his own sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi The Sandaime Hokage wasn't as skilled with Katon Jutsu as Naruto was. The boy was Konoha's Katon expert that could make an Uchiha look like an academy student when compared to him. Added to the fact that Naruto's reserves passed Minato's and were almost on par with Kushina herself who happened to be a Jinchuuriki and that Minato's elemental affinity was wind which wouldn't work in his favor Naruto would've easily overpowered him.

Though he had Minato trained in the art of Senjutsu as an ace in the hole with the Toad Contract much like himself. He even surpassed him by becoming a perfect sage which was something not even he could do.

That thought made him pause, did Naruto hold any summoning contracts? He had heard from some jounin he did but only Kushina knew what it was as he had let her write her name on it.

So perhaps when using Senjutsu, which increased his speed, reflexes and power by almost ten times Minato would be able to defeat him but that was risky as no one aside from Kushina knew what sort of summon he held and Naruto had never shown it out in the open.

But, as much as Jiraiya loved his apprentice to the point where he viewed him as his own son if he would go and attack Naruto without any good reason he would have to fight against him regardless of how much it would've hurt him.

The day ended as both Naruto and Kushina made it to their shared home. It was probably the most guarded place in entirety of Konoha as both Kushina and Naruto added dozens of defense seals around their home which would cause any trespasser either death or a shock so severe their nerve system would overload.

The inside of their home wasn't any less guarded. Their library which was filled with Jutsu scrolls from both Kushina and Naruto was guarded by a blood seal. The room had everything from Kenjutsu stances to numerous scrolls about Katon which would make any Katon user whether they were Uchiha or not jealous. However, most important were the numerous scrolls with Uzumaki Sealing Techniques. Both Kushina and Naruto had without a doubt the largest collection of Uzumaki Sealing scrolls across the Elemental Nations which both had contributed for. Only he and Kushina had access to it anyone else would receive a large shock should they try and touch them without their approval.

Their bedroom was guarded by a silencing seal for when they would go at it and a invisible barrier both activated the moment they would enter and close the door to their bedroom.

Entering Kushina detached herself from Naruto's grasp as she headed towards the stairs. Stopping right in front of them Kushina spun around and faced him, her eyes were half-lidded as she looked into his. ''Naru-kun~ i… have a certain itch that needs to be _scratched…_ '' Kushina said before she turned around and ran up the stairs. ''Would you please. help. me?'' Naruto heard her say from where he was. Naruto closed his eyes and released a sigh before opening them and ran upstairs after her in order to relieve her from her _itch_.

* * *

Chapter End~

* * *

 **Bingo Book Entry: 398#**

 **Name:** Naruto _Kōjin_ Uzumaki.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'10Ft

 **Age:** 22

 **Rank:** Elite Jounin

 **Village:** Konohagakure no Sato

 **Threat Level:** S, Approach only with Suiton users.

 **Weapons:** Katana.

 **Other:** Immense Chakra reserves, Master of Katon not seen since Uchiha Madara, Seal Master. When spotted with Kushina Uzumaki, Akai Chishio no Habanero Threat level increase to Flee on Sight.

 **Bounty:** 90,000,000 ryo dead

100,000,000 ryo alive.

* * *

 **Bingo Book Entry: 403#**

 **Name:** Kushina Uzumaki, Akai Chishio no Habanero.

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'4Ft

 **Age:** 22

 **Rank:** Elite Jounin.

 **Village:** Konohagakure no Sato.

 **Threat Level:** S, approach with caution.

 **Weapons:** Chakra Chains, Katana.

 **Other:** Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, able to subdue Bijuu chakra with her Chakra chains, Kenjutsu Master, Seal Master. When spotted with Naruto _Kōjin_ Uzumaki Threat level increase to Flee on Sight.

 **Bounty:** 50,000,000 ryo dead.

75,000,000 ryo alive.

* * *

 **Author's note: Just a warning this is** **not** **a Minato bashing fanfic. I just wanted to write a Naru/Kushi fanfic that wasn't Mother/Son before anyone complains. Though any pairing ideas for Minato would be welcome~**


	2. Chapter 2

Two Whirlpools in between Leafs.

* * *

Kushina and Naruto, both the last of the Uzumaki Clan together they will rebuilt their Clan to its former glory while fighting threats that after their family or after something more personal. [AU]

* * *

Chapter 2

News of Namikaze Minato or Kiroi Senko, the first shinobi to gain an SS Flee on sight order becoming Yondaime Hokage of Konoha spread throughout the Elemental Nations like wildfire.

The news did its job as it caused the enemy villages, their Kage's to think twice before attacking them as Konoha had with the achieved victory won all its wars and once again proved their might. But it wasn't just Minato himself that was the cause of those thoughts. Konoha had gained two more S-rank shinobi's that were the Uzumaki couple.

Then there was still Sarutobi Hiruzen, who, despite his age was still worthy of his S-Rank status in the bingo book and wasn't called Kami no shinobi and The Professor without a good reason with his mastery of each main element.

Moving on were Hiruzen's students, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Each of these three was close if not kage-level and had the experience to back up their claim. Everyone knew of their battle against Sanshōuo no Hanzō, a man whose strength was compared with Hiruzen's own and nicknamed them the Densetsu no Sannin for their legendary teamwork and respective summons.

Both Hashirama and Madara were Konoha shinobi's and they were said to have no equal aside from one another. Tobirama Senju, while a powerful man was not even close to the level of either his brother nor Madara

All of these combined made Konoha the strongest village on the continent and many people began to wonder what their secret was when it came to producing such powerful shinobi as they seemed to gain S-Rank shinobi's with each war.

But enough of that as we moved towards the Uzumaki residence where both Naruto and Kushina lived with each other.

* * *

Naruto was lying in bed, eyes closed as he reached out his arm in order to draw Kushina closer to his own body only for it to hit the mattress. Slowly he opened his arms as he noticed Kushina wasn't lying next to him only for his ears to hear to just barely her hear voice coming from behind.

Turning his body around Naruto spotted Kushina standing in front of a mirror, naked. She seemed to inspect herself as she was running her hands all over her nude body which he had explored every little bit of.

''Kushina-chan, what are you doing?'' Naruto asked as he moved his body slightly while leaning his weight on his elbow. ' _C-cup…_ ' Kushina thought to herself as she cupped her breasts with her hand before she was startled by the voice of her boyfriend.\

''N-Naru-kun!'' Kushina squealed out in embarrassment as she spun her body around to face him. It was an adorable sight to see the famed Akai Chishio no Habanero squealing for no reason as he had seen her nude plenty of times before.

''What are you doing Kushi-hime?'' Naruto asked as his eyes wandered over her body. Her wide hips which led towards her flat stomach she got from the vigerous training exercises she went through, to her firm breast and her heart shaped face which was accompanied by, in his opinion one of her most beautiful features which was her long red hair. Hell, looking at her Naruto got mesmerised by it before he got broken out of his dream-like state by Kushina who managed to walk up to him and kissed him on the lips.

''I was just looking over my body, dattebane.'' Kushina said before kissing him again.

''You don't have to worry Kushi-hime, even if you weren't as beautiful as you are i still would end up with you as i absolutely love your hair.'' Naruto admitted to her who in response deepened the kiss before slowly straddling him. The covers were the only thing blocking them from ravishing one another as they were engrossed with kissing the person they loved.

Just as Naruto was about to remove the covers they were interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door which reached all the way into their bedroom with the usage of seals. Naruto let out a frustrated growl at being interrupted while Kushina herself wasn't happy either. 'Damn… whoever it is better have a good reason for interrupting us.'' Naruto grumbled moreso to himself but Kushina still heard it and nodded her head in agreement while silently cursing said person.

Hearing them knock again Naruto got out of bed before putting on some clothes as he made his way to the frontdoor. ''Yes…'' Naruto said towards the Anbu who stiffened as Naruto unconsciously leaked some of his killing intent at the masked man.

''U-Uzumaki-san, you a-and K-Kushina-san are requested by the Hokage.'' The Anbu slightly stuttered out before internally sighing in relief as the feeling of dread stopped.

''Very well, me and Kushina-chan will be there shortly.'' Naruto replied as the Anbu nodded and disappeared. Closing the door Naruto let out a sigh before making his way back to the room Kushina was in.

''Get dressed Kushi-chan, the Hokage wants us in his office.'' Naruto said towards the redhead who slightly frowned before nodding. Standing up Kushina made her way towards the bathroom before stopping just before entering. ''Oh Naru-kun, would you mind helping me get clean?'' Kushina asked as she flashed him a sultry smile before walking inside, Naruto following closely behind.

Twenty minutes later Kushina and Naruto could be seen leaving their home, Kushina was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt with tight fitting pants that reached her calves and light blue shinobi sandals, her hair was loosely following behind.

Naruto was wearing a white open jacket over a red tight fitting t-shirt. His pants were black with multiple pockets that were unused as Naruto and Kushina had placed numerous storage seals over their clothes. Finishing his look he wore a pair of dark blue shinobi sandals.

The two were walking towards the Hokage Tower, ignoring the numerous looks of lust directed their way. It was kind of funny really, the man and woman who made fun of Kushina when she was younger where now openly directing their lust and jealousy to her. Her hair they use to bully her for caused many men, both single or married to pay attention much to their wives irritation.

Likewise Naruto ignored each and every female that were directing their lust towards him. Naruto wasn't interesting in a single one of them. They were untrained or just not… well Kushina. They didn't have her fiery personality or her temper which he adored. They also didn't have what it took to be with him as Kushina wasn't afraid of baring her fangs at him in order to make him listen.

Some people speculated that he was only with Kushina as no one else had the balls to 'put him in his place' so to say as only she could calm him down enough with her own skill and power as a S-Rank kunoichi with skills that worked with his.

'It takes a S-rank kunoichi to tame a S-rank shinobi, anything less just wouldn't cut it.' They said but both he and Kushina quickly got rid of those speculations as they showed genuine love and affection for the other, much to the heartbroken males and females it created.

Entering the Hokage tower they walked up to the secretary who appeared to be a female in her mid twenties. ''The Hokage is expecting us.'' Naruto said as the woman looked at the two before recognition set in.

''Of course Naruto-san, Kushina-san, please continue.'' She said as Naruto nodded before continuing his way with Kushina walking next to him. They stopped before the door leading into the office as Naruto knocked twice.

'' _Enter!_ '' They heard coming from inside of the room. Naruto opened the door before letting Kushina enter before him as he followed behind and closed the door.

Behind his desk in the office Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage looked at the two redheads that just entered his office. His eyes seemed to roam over Kushina without any shame which unfortunately for him was noticed by both Uzumaki's. Just as Naruto was about to take action Kushina beat him to it as she released a bit of killing intent as she stared at Minato who looked like someone who had just been caught red handed.

''Hokage-sama,'' Naruto spoke up this time. ''Would you please stop checking out my girlfriend?'' Naruto asked though Minato knew it wasn't really a question. Kushina gave him an appreciated smile while Minato scowled slightly at the male Uzumaki. It wasn't his fault he was attracted to Kushina, hell he was pretty sure half of the male shinobi had their eyes on her as she was without a doubt the hottest kunoichi in the leaf. The fact that she knew how to kick somebody's ass when necessary just added to her beauty.

''Ahem… anyway, earlier today i received a message from the fire Daimyo.'' Minato said as he held a letter in his hands, both could see the official fire Daimyo crest which indicated it wasn't a fake. Handing the letter over Minato continued speaking. ''In the letter it states the Fire Daimyo is holding a large party at his palace in five days. The party is held due to Konoha coming out as victors in the recent war and the Daimyo has invited myself along with you, Kushina and _Naruto_ for your actions in the war'' Minato said, luckily for him the tone he used to address Naruto went unnoticed.

''Now that's done i want you two to arrive at the front gate in four days at 11 AM before we leave. I don't have my hiraishin markers near there so we'll be traveling on foot, don't forget to bring formal clothes with you, dismissed.'' Minato said after which both Naruto and Kushina left.

Outside of Minato's office Kushina glomped Naruto. ''Ohmygosh, we've invited by the Daimyo for a party!'' Kushina exclaimed excited. Naruto chuckled at her antics before slowly removing Kushina from his grasp while taking her hand into his own and walked out.

As they were on their way home Naruto's thoughts went to the party and he suddenly stopped making Kushina look at him weirdly.

' _This party will be a good place to propose to her_.' Naruto thought with a small smile. He had wanted to marry her for quite a while but with the war happening he was forced to withhold such things. He was sure Kushina was wondering when or if he would propose to her.

''Naruto-kun, are you alright?'' Kushina asked as she waved her hand in front of his face causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

''Hm? Oh yeah, sorry hehe.'' He apologized as he scratched his cheek with an awkward smile before shaking his head. ''Kushi-chan, why don't you head home, i'll join you shortly as i forgot i have something to do.'' Naruto said.

''Are you sure Naruto-kun?'' Kushina asked with her eyes narrowed slightly. ''You aren't lying to be are you?'' She asked sweetly as her hair began to rise. Seeing this Naruto began to pale before pulling her close and kissing her directly on the lips, causing her hair to return to normal as he let out a sigh in relief.

''I-i'm sure Kushi-chan, this won't take long, i promise.'' Naruto reassured her which after she looked him directly in the eyes before she gave him a beaming smile. ''Fine Naru-kun, i will prepare us some lunch dattebane!'' Kushina exclaimed before she walked off.

Naruto watched her leave before disappearing himself with a modified shunshin. Naruto reappeared in front of a luxurious looking shop, he henge'd himself before entering as he didn't want any rumors to reach Kushina which would ruin the surprise.

Inside the shop one could see it filled with jewelry of any kinds, from rings to necklaces that were decorated by numerous gemstones.

''Naruto-kun my boy! How have you been?'' An old sounding voice spoke up. Naruto greeted the older looking man with a smile as he reached the counter. Saji Kurikamo was a man in his late 60's, he had short grey hair and a small beard. The man was the only one in Konoha who knew of Naruto's plan to propose to the other redhead as Naruto had introduced himself before when he came in and placed an order for a special ring.

''Yo Saji, have you finished what i asked for?'' Naruto asked the man who gave him a nod in return before walking to the back of his store, a minute later the Saji came back with a small black box in his hands. Making his way back to the counter Saki opened the black box and showed Naruto what was inside.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what was inside of it. A beautiful golden ring with a large dark red ruby that was carved into a whirlpool as centerstone. Decorating the rest of the ring were dozens of diamonds which had numerous sizes that almost completely covered the gold. All in all it was an one of its kind type of ring which would make any woman seethe with jealousy should they see it.

''It-its beautiful…'' Naruto whispered out as Saji smiled at his reaction.

''It better be as that making that ring took me a lot of hard work and time for me to collect the gemstones. But i can proudly say that that rig is my best creation by far.'' Saji told him as he gazed at the ring.

''So… how much is it?'' Naruto asked to which Saji grabbed a piece of paper before writing down numbers. Looking at the ring one more time Saji shoved the piece of paper in front of Naruto who looked at it before his eyes widened.

That ring was worth more than some of Konoha's richer merchants had money. Looking at the ring before back at the paper Naruto sighed as he channeled chakra to one of the seals he had on his pants and out of it came a scroll.

Putting the scroll on the counter Naruto unrolled it before biting his thumb causing it to leak some blood which he proceeded to smear over the scroll and with a plum of smoke a huge amount of money could be seen. Naruto looked at it before he removed the required amount which he handed over to Saji before sealing the rest back.

One might wonder why Naruto would carry that much money with him but he would just say it was for emergency cases if he ever needed to buy himself out of a situation that required a large sum of cash.

And while it would be a lot for a merchant it was only a drop for both Naruto and Kushina who were the sole owners of the Uzumaki Fortune which had several billions of ryo. In fact the both Naruto and Kushina were close if not the richest people in Konoha with Tsunade coming a close second and would've been first if it weren't for the fact that she was a hardcore gambler with the worst luck one has ever laid their eyes on.

But the money was worth it, definitely as it would make Kushina very happy which was something he would pay any price for. So as he sealed the rest of his money back Naruto noticed Saji himself had sealed the money he received after giving at a count over before offering the box with the ring in at to Naruto who accepted it.

''Pleasure doing business with you Naruto-kun.'' Saji said as he held his hand out which Naruto shook before wishing him a good day as he left his shop with a small smile on his face towards Kushina and his home where she would no doubt have prepared them some lunch.

Arriving back home Naruto entered inside as the scent of homemade ramen assaulted his nostrils. Following the scent he spotted Kushina wearing an apron with her hair done in a ponytail as she was about to serve up their ramen.

Naruto walked up to and kissed her on her cheek. ''Smells good Kushi-chan.'' Naruto told her as he took his seat. Kushina smiled at him before sitting down herself.

''Did you manage to do what you wanted?'' Kushina asked as she grabbed her chopsticks.

''Mmhmm.'' Was all Naruto said as he had his mouth full with food. Swallowing it Naruto spoke up. ''Yep i did Kushi-chan, it took me a bit longer than i expected but i manage to get it done.'' Naruto told her before going back to eating the food Kushina prepared with her doing the same.

Finishing their food Kushina grabbed their bowls and began to wash them as Naruto made his way towards their bedroom. Entering the room Naruto grabbed an empty scroll before removing the little black box from one of the seals he had on his body and sealed in away using his own blood to make sure Kushina wouldn't come across it on accident.

''Naru-kun!'' Naruto heard her call out from downstairs.

''Yes?'' Naruto replied as he made his way down only to stop halfway on the stair as he saw Kushina looking at him, determination in her eyes while wearing her kunoichi outfit and her katana at her side.

''I want a spar dattebane.'' Kushina said. Naruto looked her over once before returning to make eye contact. ''Are you sure?''

Kushina just nodded. ''Very well go ahead to the back yard, i'll grab my katana and will meet you there.'' Naruto said as Kushina did was she was told while Naruto looked around for his katana before finding it.

His katan was a beautiful piece of art. It was a few inches larger than an average one with a light blue tsuba, the sheath was glossy black with a dragon painted around it while the blade itself was midnight black.

Arriving at the backyard Naruto took his position opposite of Kushina had her own katana out which consisted of a black tsuba with the Uzumaki swirl on it, a black sheath with red flowers painted on while the blade itself was blood red which matched her hair.

The two stood across from one another, Kushina with her katana out of her sheath while Naruto had his right hand hovering just above it. As if they saw an unseen signal both disappeared before reappearing i the middle, their blades locked with the other as they gazed in their opponent's eyes.

Both naruto and Kushina had their face set in stone before Naruto took a step back before quickly putting his katana up in order to block a downwards swing from Kushina. He silently cursed her immense strength with a blade before redirecting her blade to the side and went for a sideways slash at her now unprotected area.

 _ **Clang**_

Was the sound Naruto heard as he saw that Kushina blocked his strike with the use of her chakra chains. Naruto pouted at her as he saw those chains of her. Naruto himself had tried to make them and Kushina even offered to help him but it was for nothing as it seemed that whatever he tried, it wouldn't work for him much to his displeasure as those chains were amazing as both offense and defense.

Seeing his attack being blocked Naruto and Kushina vanished again this time they kept moving as small craters formed on the ground they occupied and slash marks made themselves known before once again the two were locked with their katanas.

Knowing that if they kept this up he would lose as while both he and Kushina were masters of the art Kushina surpassed him easily but made up for that by his skill in Ninjutsu. Naruto jumped back before flashing through hand signs at an insane speed which few could follow and held his hands close to his mouth. **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu** Naruto called as he spit out a large quantity of flames which quickly formed themselves into a large dragon heads which flew towards Kushina.

Seeing the flames heading her way she quickly sheathed her katana and went through hand seals herself before her cheeks bulged. **Suiton: Suijinheki** Kushina said as she released a thick stream of water which quickly expanded around her and doused his flames.

As his fire technique was nullified Naruto jumped over her into the air till he was directly above her with his face looking down at her and made a single Tiger seal. **Katon: Goukakyuu** **no Jutsu** he said and released a powered down version of his usual fireball as he didn't want to harm her at at this range with a full powered one.

As he landed his fireball exploded as it hit the ground. Waiting for his view to become clear he was met with an empty training field, no sign of Kushina was there only a large scorch mark on the ground. Keeping his guard up he was able to block Kushina's swing which was aimed at his head before deciding enough was enough and instead of attacking her he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Just as Kushina was about to question him he pressed his lips on her own and she calmed down before wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss while his went from her lower back to her rear which he gave a firm squeeze making her let out a cute moan.

Breaking the kiss Kushina sniffed once, then twice before whispering '' _Shower._ '' with Naruto agreeing as he grabbed her in a bridal carry as he made his way towards the bathroom to continue their fun.

* * *

Chapter 2 End


End file.
